


Pizza and the Medical Student

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Reader Insert, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Requested fanfic about a medical student!Modern AU, Roommate!Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes(Y/N), Bucky and Steve are all roommates and Bucky is just waiting for the two to say something to each otherOriginally posted on my tumblr: https://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/184603923603/lovelyy24-had-asked-for-a-steve-x-reader-so





	Pizza and the Medical Student

“This. Is. Killing. Me.” (Y/N) groaned, slamming her textbook shut and hitting her forehead against the desk in front of her.

“Aw come on, how hard could med school be?” (Y/N) glared at Bucky who was happily sitting on her bed, playing a game on his phone. “I’m kidding!” He insisted with a grin.

“You know, not all of us get to waste our time on games, asshole,” (Y/N) grumbled, running her fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, Bucky, leave her alone. She’s got finals coming up,” Steve piped up from the doorway, smiling at the two of his best friends. “But I have something that might cheer you up,” he sang happily, holding up a pizza box.

“PIZZA!” (Y/N) jumped out of her seat and into Steve’s arm. He managed to hold her in one arm, balancing the pizza box in another.

“Hey, watch it! I could’ve dropped it! Or you!” Steve groaned, putting the pizza on the bed and shifting her weight to both his arms.

“Oh please, we all know you’d drop the pizza before you dropped her,” Bucky mumbled with a grin, sliding over to grab a slice.

“Shut up,” Steve’s ears turned pink but (Y/N) seemed too preoccupied with the pizza.

She munched down on a slice eagerly, pulling at the extra cheese, “Steve Rogers, I fucking love you,” she exclaimed through a mouthful. Steve’s cheeks started to go pink now, avoiding Bucky’s annoying  _she-loves-you_  glance.

“Yeah yeah. Just remember I need you to model for my sketch project due next week,” Steve shrugged, plopping onto the bed and grabbing a slice of pizza. “How’d your studying go today though?”

“Awful!” She complained, swallowing the large bite she had taken. “I have 17 more lectures to go through, 3 more chapters, and I only have a few more days.”

“Maybe if you had started studying earlier-” Bucky started, a wide grin on his face.

“ _Maybe_  if my stupid roommates didn’t come home drunk and throwing up everywhere, blasting their goddamn music and Super Smash Bros,  _I would have_!” She glared, making Bucky laugh with his hands in the air innocently.

“I promise I will not bring Stevie out hardcore drinking out again. It was awful. I remember very little of what happened, to be honest.” Bucky smirked, going back to his game.

“I remember we came home and I threw up in the sink,” Steve grimaced, giving an apologetic look to (Y/N). “Sorry, love, promise it won’t happen again.”

“We were supposed to stay out later. Met a couple of gorgeous girls who were totally into Stevie, but he started to feel sick,” Bucky shrugged, as if he was pretending he didn’t know why Steve wasn’t into the girls.

“Oh yea? No interest in the dating scene, Steve?” (Y/N)’s head tilted a little, trying to catch the blond boy’s gaze. “I thought you were over Sharon.”

“I am!” Steve said quickly, looking up at her. “I just, I dunno. Guess I haven’t found someone yet,” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

(Y/N) felt her heart skip a beat, trying to not look so pleased with the fact that Steve wasn’t eagerly looking for someone. Maybe it meant she had a chance. “Well you know what they say, love always finds you when you least expect it!” (Y/N) smiles at him, skipping off to the kitchen to find them drinks.

“Who knew Stevie could lie so easily to the love of his life,” Bucky teased, nudging his best friend.

“Shut up, she’ll hear you,” Steve hissed, hitting him back. “I didn’t  _lie-_ ”

“You told her you didn’t find someone! You’ve been in love with her since first year. It’s not that you didn’t  _find someone_ , it’s that you’re too chicken to do anything about it!” Bucky exclaimed, sighing. “She likes you too, sport. She talks about you all the time. She was absolutely devastated when you started seeing Sharon-”

“She thought Sharon was a bad fit for me, and she was right!” Steve interrupted.

“She thought Sharon was a bad fit, and that  _she_  would be a better fit!” 

Steve opened his mouth to retaliate when (Y/N) called into the room, “Someone make a note! We need ice cream next grocery store trip!” She grinned, hopping into the room with 3 spoons and a tub of Ben and Jerry’s. “You boys are going to help me study with ice cream as my incentive.” She proclaimed, sitting in front of Steve with a grin. 

It was hard to focus with her wiggling around so much. Finally, she plopped her head into his lap, playing with one of his hands while the other held her study questions. Steve struggled with concentrating but he knew she needed to study so he tried the best he could. Though he didn’t really understand the topics, he found her passion for medicine fascinating. After a while, she wiggled herself over to her desk chair, quickly going over some diagrams.

As she mumbled out a long answer to a question, Steve started to doodle across some scrap papers, sketching out the gorgeous girl in front of him.

“Steve?”

His head popped up from his drawing, sheepishly realizing she had been calling him for the past few minutes. “Steveeee, I told you you can’t just draw me when I’m not ready! I don’t even look good, my hair isn’t washed, my makeup is all faded, and my skin is breaking out from stress,” she complained, pouting at him but rolling her chair over to catch a glimpse of his sketch.

“You always look gorgeous, (Y/N), how many times do I have to tell you?” Steve replied, letting her pull the piece of paper from his fingers.

“Well thanks for making me look somewhat decent,” She smiled, dying internally over the fact that he had been staring at her and drawing her all this time. She looked up at him with bright eyes, the two of them staring at each other for a moment.

 _God she’s gorgeous_ , Steve thought to himself, his eyes lingering over her lips for a second.  _Would it be so bad to kiss her?_

 _Fucking kiss me,_  (Y/N) thought to herself, feeling them both drawing nearer to each other.

The moment was ultimately ruined by the sound of Bucky snoring. A loud, Dad-like snore. Steve jumped in response, glaring at the unconscious boy lying next to him. “God, I almost forgot he was here,” he grumbled, avoiding her eyes shyly.

“Ya,” she murmured softly, sighing as the moment slipped away from them. “He’s taking up my whole bed,” she groaned, packing up her things. “How the hell am I going to sleep?”

“You could take his room?” He offered.

“And touch the DNA of thousands of girls he’s brought home? No thanks,” she laughed, scrunching up her nose in defiance. 

“What about my room?” 

(Y/N) looked at him and they both froze for a moment. “Y-You want me to sleep with you?”

Steve gulped, wondering what he was supposed to do next, “I-I mean, I can take the couch. I’d just feel bad if you slept on the couch.”

“I’m not going to take your bed and make you sleep on the couch!” She shook her head eagerly. “That’s so cruel. Besides, I fit better on the couch than you do.”

“It’s still a small fit. That couch is so uncomfortable to sleep in,” Steve’s frown tightened and he looked at her, feeling a wave of confidence. “Sleep with me then. Not like it’s the first time we’ve shared a bed.”

(Y/N) nodded slowly, remembering the nights they’d fallen asleep binge-watching shows or having a movie marathon. When they were younger and she’d have stressful nights, sometimes the only way for her to actually fall asleep without worrying over everything was to crawl into Steve’s bed. But after Sharon, everything changed.

Steve cleaned up the pizza boxes and pop cans, tossing them into the garbage and recycling before going to his room to make sure it was all tidied up. He threw his shirt off, throwing on some sweatpants to replace his jeans and waited as she washed her face and changed. 

(Y/N) could’ve sworn she saw Bucky’s eyes twitch, wondering if he really was asleep or if this was some part of his crazy plot to get his two best friends together. She rolled her eyes thinking about it, tossing on some pyjamas and slipping into Steve’s room. 

“So.” She stood in the doorway, wondering if today would mark the day they broke the boundary that Sharon had laid out for her many months ago. Even though Steve and her broke up, (Y/N) never wanted to be  _that_  girl friend that his partners were worried about. 

“So.” Steve responded, watching as she nibbled on her lower lip nervously. “I don’t bite, (Y/N), promise,” he offered with a gentle smile.

She laughed nervously, crawling into the bed beside him. She shuffled the blanket over her shoulder, looking up at him as he laid down beside her after turning off the lights. 

“Let me know if I’m squishing you,” he whispered to her, his eyes staring into hers.

“Mhm,” was all she could manage to get out. Her heart was pounding so hard, he was definitely going to hear it or it was going to burst out. Was that even possible? A heart bursting out of someone’s chest? Every romance book talked about it but was it medically possible? What even is the procedure for something like that? Why wasn’t that written in the chapter about heart diseases? Is this not a disease?

“(Y/N), are you okay?” Steve’s eyebrows furrowed with worry, her breathing getting a bit faster.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I just-” She took in a deep breath before looking up at him again. “I’d forgotten what it’s like to sleep next to someone.”

Steve felt his heart drop. The number of nights he wished she would crawl into his bed again or would ask for him to come to her room were probably astronomically high. He thought maybe since she was so busy with medical school, he shouldn’t bug her with his affections. But having Sharon in his bed was even worse than an empty bed. “I missed you,” he let out softly. 

It was barely a whisper and the two of them sat with it lingering in the air for a moment.

“I missed you more,” she finally whispered back, feeling his hand cover hers gently. 

“Sleep, doll. You’ve got a lot of work to do in the morning,” he whispered, leaning over to kiss her forehead. Her eyes closed with the fleeting kiss and he waited a few moments to close his own eyes to make sure she was feeling safe. 

One of these days he would tell her how he felt. But for now, just knowing she was still comfortable in his bed made all the difference.

Few hours later, Bucky awoke to darkness, frowning tightly when he didn’t see either of his friends around. “Betrayal,” he grumbled but smirked to himself when he didn’t see either of them on the couch or his room.

At least they did  _something_. Maybe they’d finally spill their hearts out to one another and Bucky would stop having to watch the two of them gaze longingly at each other all the time.


End file.
